ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vulkanus
The Galactic Enforcers |backcolor = 4B2440 |textcolor = 7382AB }} Vulkanus is a Detrovite criminal who utilizes a large mechanical suit to make up for his small size. Appearance Vulkanus, like other Detrovites, has orange skin along with large jaws with the teeth merged with the lips. He also has two brown horns extending downward from his jaw. Vulkanus changed robotic suits throughout the series, in the original series, he wore a red suit with spikes that showed off some of his chest. In Season 1 of Alien Force, he wore a greyish blue suit that covered him from the neck down that also lacked spikes. From Season 3 of Alien Force to Ultimate Alien, he wore the same suit, but in blue. In Omniverse, the horns resemble batwings and are grey, and his suit has a different pattern to it and now has cylinders on it. His lower jaw is larger, as are his ears, which are now pointed. He also has a shovel attached to the back of each hand. In an Omniverse flashback (which takes place before his accident), Vulkanus looks exactly as he does in the original series, except for the fact that he has a slightly darker skin tone, the horns that are on his face are smaller and colored black instead of brown, and his ears are pointier. He then wears the regeneration suit that he wore in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, but he does not retain the flashlight on his head. original vulkanus.png|Vulkanus before his accident in an Omniverse flashback Vulkanus regenration.png|Vulkanus in his regeneration suit vulkanus slug.png|Vulkanus after his body got destroyed Vulkanus AF S1.png|Vulkanus in Season 1 of Alien Force Vulkanus True Form.png|Vulkanus' true form in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Drone babies be like.png|Vulkanus' true form in Omniverse Future Vulkanus2.png|Vulkanus in the future Personality Vulkanus is a teasing, short-tempered and cunning criminal who does whatever it take to make a profit, even if it means going against the will of others, seen when Vulkanus forcefully made Kevin absorb a piece of Taydenite to turn him into an unlimited living Taydenite supply and "sell him off piece by piece"Kevin's Big Score. He is also cruel and violent, and does whatever he can to make sure no one else gets his priceless gems, as Vulkanus usually tries to kill Ben and the team whenever he encounters them. Although he prefers to work alone, Vulkanus doesn't mind working with others, as he once teamed up with SixSixThe Galactic Enforcers, and again with Zombozo and CharmcasterHit 'Em Where They Live. He also has a violent sense of humor, seen when he cheered on a Techadon Robot as it battled Ben and the team, and also laughed during this.Greetings from Techadon Despite his violence, Vulkanus can still be cowardly, seen when he begged for mercy and the hands of Ultimate Big Chill.Hit 'Em Where They Live History Ben 10 In The Galactic Enforcers, Vulkanus partnered up with SixSix in order to build a weapon capable of destroying a solar system using Element X. He is stopped by Ben and the Galactic Enforcers. Vulkanus appears in Ben's dream in Perfect Day, working alongside SixSix again. Five years prior to Omniverse Vulkanus attacked Mr. Baumann's store, with the purpose of stealing a vial of Element X that he brought for Sheelane. He follows Baumann to the subway (which used to be a mine) where he falls into a pit after Baumann tricked him. Later he found Baumann at Sheelane's lair, he took the crystal and Sheelane as a hostage. However, Diamondhead freed Sheelane and he replaced the old Element X which he attached to Vulkanus' back with the new one. Diamondhead used a crystal wall to protect himself, Sheelane, Max, and Baumann and to make Vulkanus hit the roof of the cavern. The iron ore of the cavern interacted with the Element X on his back, which caused an explosion. While everyone thought he died, he survived the explosion, but his body was blown to bits. With the remainder of his body having a slug-like appearance, he crawled through the mine until he found his servants who put him into a regeneration suit. Prior to Alien Force According to himself, Vulkanus was betrayed by Kevin during a "counterfeit isotope" scam a few years earlier. Kevin left him holding the merchandise when the Plumbers arrived, and though he managed to escape, the Plumbers destroyed his ship. Unable to leave Earth, he resorted to trading level three alien technology to get by. Alien Force In Kevin's Big Score, when Kevin arrives looking to obtain an important item (a holo-viewer from Max Tennyson), Vulkanus decides to get back at him for the betrayal by forcing Kevin to absorb a small piece of Taydenite, the rarest living gem in the galaxy. This causes Kevin's body to mass-produce the gem, thus giving Vulkanus an endless supply. However, he is foiled by Big Chill, who literally freezes off his suit, revealing that Vulkanus hasn't managed to grow his old body back. Rather than attempting to arrest him, Kevin leaves Vulkanus with the Taydenite he had managed to chip off beforehand, considering it payment for his past actions. In Inferno, it's revealed Vulkanus had used the Taydenite he gathered from Kevin to purchase the Earth and turn it into his home by pumping the magma out of the mantle in order to detonate a bomb, which will raise the Earth's surface temperature to 800 degrees. The bomb is stopped by Ben and Kevin is happy that Vulkanus wasted his money. In Con of Rath, when Rath, Gwen, and Kevin discover they need Taydenite to power their ship, Gwen tells Kevin that every time they come across Taydenite, they run into Vulkanus. Kevin says that she is imagining things, they are confronted by Vulkanus. Kevin tries to negotiate with Vulkanus using a gold credit cube, but Vulkanus holds firm, saying that the three of them were on his planet without any other transactor in the vicinity. He is defeated by Rath, who ruined most of his Taydenite. Beaten, Vulkanus is forced to hand over his remaining Taydenite. Ultimate Alien Vulkanus appears as one of the villains after Ben in Hit 'Em Where They Live, teaming up with Zombozo and Charmcaster. Vulkanus is beaten at the end by Ultimate Big Chill. In Absolute Power: Part 1, Vulkanus was beat up by Humungousaur because he wanted answers about where Kevin was. In Greetings from Techadon, Vulkanus bought a Custom Techadon Factory to destroy Ben, only for Ben to discover how the Techadon were tracking him, and prevented them from doing so. This angered Vulkanus and he states that he wasted "enough to buy a whole solar system" for the defunct factory. Ben then uses Kevin's old ID Mask to put a fake Ultimatrix symbol on his back, causing one of the Techadon to begin chasing him instead of Ben. He flies away, screaming that he wishes he could hate Ben to death. Omniverse Vulkanus returns in Special Delivery where he tries to be the first to gather the dwarf star that was unintentionally in Ben's possession. However he was defeated, alongside Fistina, by Humungousaur. He returned in The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, to take his revenge on Baumann and to steal Sheelane's Element X. He dived into Sheelane's lake where he ordered his servants to disassemble her ship. He later battled Ripjaws who destroyed his suit and defeated him by creating a whirlpool. Future In the future, Vulkanus, with a fully recovered body, appears in Ken 10, where he was defeated by Ben 10,000 and was transported to the Null Void. Powers and Abilities Being a Detrovite, Vulkanus is naturally resistant to extreme heat. He can survive in outer space, has the ability to breath (and speak) a mile underwater.The Ballad of Mr. Baumann While inside his mechanical suit, Vulkanus has superhuman strength and durability. It is durable enough to easily shrug off lasers, match Four Arms's strength''The Galactic Enforcers, and it has a drill hand built into it. He is also durable enough to survive being blown into nothing but a head by Element X. Vulkanus is usually equipped with a hand blaster that fires energy, usually a fire like beam. He has his mining workers and admits that he is "stinking rich".Greetings from Techadon'' Vulkanus also has a pair of rocket boots that enable him to fly.Greetings from Techadon In Omniverse, he has shoulder-mounted rocket launchers on his suit.The Ballad of Mr. Baumann Equipment Because of his injuries, Vulkanus wears a regeneration suit that is incredibly durable and gives him enhanced strength and durability. Weaknesses Without his suit, Vulkanus is about the same size as a human baby and is relatively defenceless. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''The Galactic Enforcers'' (first appearance) Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' (dream) *''Ken 10'' (future) Ben 10: Alien Force Season 1 *''Kevin's Big Score'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''Inferno'' *''Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first reappearance) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' Season 3 *''Greetings from Techadon'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' (first reappearance) Season 7 *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' (flashback and present) Etymology Vulkanus comes from Vulcan who is the Roman god of smithing and flame. Trivia *Whenever his suit gets either damaged or destroyed, the arms are the hardest to repair because "they're always on back order."Absolute Power: Part 1 *Originally, Vulkanus wore flesh-colored prosthesis in the original series. This was changed in Omniverse, as he was originally large and muscular like the rest of his kind, until his fight with Ben lead him to being caught in an Element X-induced explosion. Vulkanus survived, but his body was destroyed, leading him to be put into a regeneration suit until he finally grows to full size. *Vulkanus owned the Earth.Inferno However, it was taken back at the refundation. Simian later sold Earth to Collectimus. However, after Collectimus agreed with Ben's offer to trade Earth with one of Ben's T-shirt, the possession of Earth now belongs to Ben. Collect This References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Males Category:Original Series Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters